No Smoking!
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Kehidupan Rivaille dan anaknya, Eren Jaeger, tampak biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perdebatan di antara mereka semenjak kebiasaan buruk Rivaille yang suka merokok. Sampai-sampai membuat Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh anaknya sendiri. Yaoi. AU. Rivaille/Child!Eren. Slight Erwin/Child!Armin. Pedophilia. Special Fic For Haccha May's Birthday. RnR please?


Namanya Rivaille. Pria tampan berumur dua puluh lima tahun, usia yang cukup matang untuk membina sebuah keluarga. Perawakannya yang tegap dan tegas, memiliki tinggi badan yang berbeda dengan pria seumurannya pada umumnya tentu juga sangat ironis. Memiliki pekerjaan menjadi seseorang di bagian akutansi pada sebuah perusahaan ternama. Status yang masih diragukan sebagai duda beranak satu.

Anaknya bernama Eren Jaeger. Bocah manis berumur sepuluh tahun. Tubuh kecil. Helai _brunette _yang halus. Manik hijau zamrud yang indah dipenuhi dengan perpaduan warna hijau, biru dan emas. Pipi _chubby_ menggoda mereka yang menyukai anak-anak manis untuk mencubit gumpalan kenyal tersebut. Otak yang belum terkontaminasi oleh kejamnya dunia luar dan masih dijamin kepolosannya seratus persen. Memiliki status yang juga cukup dipertanyakan oleh orang sekitar sebagai anak dari seorang pria yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali, dan sekaligus anak yang tak diketahui lebih jelas asal-usul keberadaan seorang wanita yang melahirkannya.

Keduanya memiliki kehidupan yang tentram tanpa gangguan di sebuah rumah mewah dengan tema dan kesan minimalis. Memiliki tetangga yang bervarian dari yang normal sampai melewati jalur batas normal, setidaknya saat disapa mereka masih bisa menyahut dengan senyuman atau kata "hallo" dan "hay" saja sudah cukup, walau ada juga beberapa yang membalas sapaannya dengan ciuman jarak jauh ala tante-tante yang menjijikan, tatapan kriminal yang berakhiran lemparan alat kebersihan dari Rivaille pada tetangganya yang mengasuh anak mirip dengan kuda, atau juga senyuman penuh misteri dari seorang om-om pedofil tetangganya. Dan itu semua berhasil mengakibatkan seorang Rivaille dicap sebagai seorang tetangga yang paling normal dari para warga di sekelilingnya yang lain.

Kehidupan yang nyaman dan normal tidak seperti beberapa tetangganya telah Rivaille cicipi.

Tetapi sampai suatu saat, munculnya sebuah kontroversi yang melibatkan dirinya dan anak manis bernama Eren Jaeger mengenai kebiasaan baru sosok Rivaille yang dianggap sangat buruk oleh anaknya sendiri. Sampai-sampai membuat sang bapak meragukan kehidupan sang anak untuk ke seratus kalinya.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<br>No Smoking! © Adelia-chan  
>Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime<em>

_Genre: Family/Humor_

_Pairing: Rivaille/Child!Eren Jaeger  
>Slight: ErwinChild!Armin_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Kehidupan Rivaille dan anaknya, Eren Jaeger, tampak biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perdebatan di antara mereka semenjak kebiasaan buruk Rivaille yang suka merokok. Sampai-sampai membuat Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh anaknya sendiri.  
><em>

_WARNING:_

_Alternate Universe, Alternate Timeline, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Pedophilia, Incest, Backsound, Dll._

__[Special Fic For **Haccha May**'s Birthday]__

.

**Bold**: penutup, _pen name_, dll.

_Italic_: _Disclaimer,_ Tulisan berbahasa asing, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Fic ini dibuat untuk ultah Bun **_Haccha May_**. Walau terlambat dua puluh enam hari. Dan, ehehehe, tolong Bun **_Haccha _**jangan marah ya karena fic ini kelihatannya _incest_, bukan _incest _tentang saudara kembar maupun adik-kakak, tapi tentang hubungan bapak-anak, dan sepertinya tak terlalu terlihat _incest _dan lebih mengarah pada pedofil. Saya membuat ini karena kelihatannya Bun **_Haccha_** suka _incest_... dan sebenarnya ide ini saya dapat karena kebiasaan saya yang selalu marah-marah ketika Ayah saya merokok... jadi, yah, jadilah fic nista ini. Semoga fic ini memuaskan untuk **_Haccha May_**-_chan _dan para _reader _lainnya.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, silakan klik gambar unyu-unyu berbentuk tanda panah di sebelah kiri layar Anda_._

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Rivaille yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, kalau tadi baru saja ia melihat bocah manis yang memiliki peran sebagai anaknya itu barusan sedang menggambar entah apa yang pasti ia tidak mau tahu di atas meja. Tetapi, bagaikan bencana kebakaran yang datang tiba-tiba membuat alarm berbunyi, kini anaknya itu berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang masam, dan, oh ya, tak lupa dengan benda yang menjadi bahan permasalahan mereka berada di tangan kecil bocah <em>brunette <em>tersebut.

Dan di sinilah kesabaran sebagai seorang ayah yang baik tidak sombong tetapi angkuh dan arogan—sepertinya sama saja—tersebut harus diuji oleh sang anak.

Dengan tangan yang diulurkan mengisyaratkan untuk menyerahkan kembali 'benda' yang dimaksud. Rivaille malas-malas menatap anaknya sendiri.

Tetapi saat helai-helai _brunette _tersebut berayun-ayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Maka kesabaran yang menipis sudah mencapai puncaknya saat ini juga.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaannya, "Kenapa?"

Bagaikan mengikuti sebuah _quiz_ siapa-cepat-dia-dapat berhadiah uang senilai satu miliar, bocah itu, Eren Jaeger, langsung sentak menjawab dengan ekspresif, "Eren tidak mau Papa mati!"

Rivaille mengernyitkan keningnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sikap Eren berubah drastis. Ia tahu Eren bukanlah anak yang nakal seperti beberapa teman-temannya, anak itu juga sangat penurut padanya, terbukti Eren selalu menggantikan perannya saat membersihkan rumah—atau lebih tepatnya sangat sering ia suruh membersihkan rumah. Tapi kenapa kebiasaan manis anaknya itu menghilang entah kemana pada saat-saat seperti ini? Membuat Rivaille menjadi teringat pada sebuah cerita di negeri nun jauh sana yang menceritakan seorang ibu yang mengutuk anaknya menjadi batu. Rivaille tak tahu jelas sih permasalahannya karena apa, yang dirinya tahu hanya kemampuan suara sang ibu yang dapat membuat anaknya menjadi batu, bagaikan versi _medusa _yang lain gitu. Sang _raven _mencoba berkeinganan mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengutuk anak menjadi batu, mungkin ia akan merantau ke luar negeri untuk berguru pada ibu yang bisa mengutuk anak-anaknya. Bisa saja Rivaille dapat menggunakan kemampuan mengutuk seperti itu untuk mengancam Eren agar patuh.

Baiklah, Rivaille tahu dia bukanlah ayah jahat seperti itu.

Ia tahu, ia sadar dan ia paham, dirinya kini hanya perlu bersabar, jangan sampai hati dirinya melempar sang anak tersayang ke dalam mesin pendingin untuk membekukannya, dan ia juga tak perlu repot-repot membuang-buang uang hanya untu menaiki bus menuju stasiun kereta demi tercapainya tujuan sampai pelabuhan terdekat dan berlayar jauh-jauh menuju Kutub Selatan yang kemudian langsung melempar anaknya ke dalam laut sana sehingga membuat sang bocah _brunette _membeku menjadi balok es bagaikan layaknya seperti film _cartoon _kesukaan sang anak. Setelah puas akan hasilnya, dengan sangat _out of character_-nya Rivaille akan tertawa kejam layaknya ibu tiri jahat di dalam sinetron yang beberapa hari lalu mereka berdua tonton.

Tapi sayangnya juga itu bukanlah tipikal ayah seperti sosok Rivaille ini. Kenapa? Tentu karena Rivaille tak ingin membuat anaknya mati membeku, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk menimbun sang anak dengan cairan abu-abu kental bernama semen.

Yah, begitulah. Pokok kewajibannya sebagai ayah hanya mengajarkan anaknya selalu mengingat pesan nenek moyang—yang Rivaille sendiri tak kenal itu siapa—untuk "patuh-kepada-kedua-orang-tua". Tapi Rivaille akui semenjak kedatangan Eren di dalam kehidupannya membuat ia kemudian merombak pesan tersebut menjadi: "jadi-babu-gratis-pada-orang-tua-atau-kau-akan-mati".

Bagus, bukan?

"Eren, berikan rokok itu padaku," perintah Rivaille mutlak dan tegas. Dan yap, betul, bahan perdebatan mereka adalah sebungkus rokok kesukaan Rivaille beberapa pekan baru ini.

"Tidak!" lagi-lagi Eren menjawab dengan spontan.

Rivaille berpikir, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Hanya merokok di dekat atau jauh sekalipun dari anaknya bukanlah permasalahan yang besar, menurutnya. Lebih baik dari pada seperti om-om-bule-nyasar-pedofil-tukang-modus alias modal dusta tetangganya, Erwin Smith. Masih terpantri di memorinya bahwa sang Pria _blonde _membacakan buku sejarah bersama anaknya yang mirip dengan kriteria sang bapak. Nama anaknya tersebut kalau Rivaille tak salah ingat adalah Armin Arlert, nama yang bagus, dan nama yang berhasil membuat lidah Rivaille terasa terkilir. Armin, teman baik Eren, seorang anak yang masih dipertanyakan mengapa warna cerah pada mata dan rambut sama tetapi nama marga bapak dan anak sama sekali tidak sama, sedikit kecurigaan bahwa sang Om Erwin mengadopsi Armin sebagai anak semata wayangnya. Dan sepertinya pemikiran Rivaille benar pada saat kedua insan berambut kuning tersebut membaca buku bersama. Pandangan Rivaille tak pernah bisa lepas dari tangan kekar yang menyentuh helai-helai pirang anaknya, lalu dekepan hangat ala ayah penyayang dan ciuman hangat di kening, pangkal hidung, pipi, bibir dan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kecupan dan gigitan pada leher dan dada sang anak. Ok. Rivaille gagal paham untuk memandang orang yang dikenalnya itu sebagai sosok ayah yang baik dan benar atau seorang om-om pedofil yang modus luar biasa.

Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada mengantarkan anaknya ke rumah sakit karena keracunan seperti beberapa hari lalu yang dilakukan tetangganya yang gila akan eksperimen, Hanji Zoe. Rivaille sedikit iba pada sang anak tetangganya yang malah memiliki kemiripan seperti dirinya sendiri, sama-sama berambut hitam _raven_, sama-sama memiliki tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, dan hampir sama-sama memiliki watak arogan dan apatis yang menyebalkan. Terbukti rasa iba yang berkabung dari Rivaille dengan pemberian beberapa karangan bunga dengan tulisan "Turut Berdukacita" dan tak lupa ia juga memesan satu peti mati indah berwarna hitam legam dengan tambahan kasur empuk dan bantal putih eksklusif yang hampir sama bagusnya dengan properti hotel bintang enam, bahkan sampai diberikan tawaran oleh sang penjual berupa bonus seperti beberapa pekerja yang akan menyiapkan semua keperluan pemakaman, dan itu semua sudah Rivaille rancang untuk anak tersebut yang memiliki nama Mikasa Ackerman.

Rivaille tetangga yang baik, bukan?

Baiklah, itu peristiwa lama, lebih baik kembali pada topik utama.

"Eren, kembalikan rokok itu padaku," tukas Rivaille kejam.

"Tidak mau!" Eren memberikan jawaban yang sama.

Rivaille menyipitkan matanya, seolah-olah manik tersebut mencoba bertanya kepada Eren yang tetap tak ingin memberikan rokok tersebut padanya.

Dan tepat dugaan. Eren memang menyadari tatapan Ayah-nya yang penuh akan tanda tanya, walau memang ekspresi yang sangat minim tidak menunjukan apapun. "Eren takut Papa terkena berbagai macam penyakit. Rokok itu dapat menyebabkan kaker saluran pernapasan dan paru-paru, penyempitan pembuluh darah, penyakit jantung koroner, naik kadar gula, kerusakan sel reproduksi sehingga menyebabkan impotensi dan kemandulan, naiknya kadar lemak, meningkatkan jumlah bayi yang lahir prematur, dan lain-lain! Berlaku juga untuk Eren dan orang sekitar yang menjadi perokok pasif, Pa."

Eren berhenti sebentar, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam seperti seseorang yang ingin berbicara panjang, dan nyatanya memang benar. "Rokok mengandung banyak zat kimia berbahaya, Pa, seperti karbon monoksida, nikotin, tar, kadmium, akrolein, amoniak, asam format, hidrogen sianida, hidrogen sulfida, nitrous oxid, metanol, fenol, formaldehid, metil klorida, asetol, dan pridin. Semua itu zat kimia yang dapat membunuh Papa cepat atau lambat..." tambah Eren, "...Papa beberapa hari lalu sudah lihat, 'kan? Foto tentang kandungan rokok dan korban penggunanya yang Eren berikan."

Rivaille sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan anaknya. Ia berjanji untuk esok hari, ia akan membebaskan beberapa pintu di ruang guru, dan dengan wajah penuh kebencian ia akan bertanya pada satu-satu guru di sana mengenai dari mana Eren bisa tahu akan dampak bahaya di dalam rokok. Yah, itu semua semata hanya agar ia bisa hidup dengan tenang, rokok adalah satu-satunya produk selain narkoba yang menurutnya—mungkin—bisa menghilangkan stress saat melakukan pekerjaan.

"Ya, Pa?" Eren mencoba meyakinkan Ayah-nya itu.

Rivaille seketika mendapat _puppy eyes _dari Eren, yang berhasil membuat seorang Rivaille mati-matian tidak tergoda untuk menggendong sang anak ke dalam kamar dan—_okay_, jangan samakan dia dengan tetangganya.

Mungkin sepertinya ada kala baiknya ia menuruti ucapan sang anak, toh ada benarnya juga. Ia masih mau hidup lebih lama bersama anaknya, ia tak mau mati dahulu, ia takut Eren merasa kehilangan. Lagipula ia merokok juga hanya untuk menenangkan diri jikalau sedang stress.

Siapa juga yang tidak stress jika pekerjaannya sehari-hari harus melakukan hal-hal statistik seperti yang berurusan dengan yang namanya neraca, laporan laba rugi, laporan perubahan modal, laporan arus kas dan semua yang berhubungan dengan angka. Untunglah Rivaille memiliki nilai tinggi dibidang matematika dan semua hal yang berbau menghitung.

Sekarang dirinya hanya bisa menghela napas pendek, kembali pada pekerjaannya, merelakan rokoknya disita dan mencoba bersabar.

Terutama dia harus mengutarakan rasa sabar yang tinggi pada anaknya. Ia pasti bisa.

Mungkin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Manik kelabu terfokus pada layar kaca yang menunjukan banyak jumlah-jumlah nominal, seolah-olah semua itu termuntahkan dari lautan angka. Banyak penjumlahan, banyak pengurangan, banyak pembagian, banyak pengalian, dan sebagainya. Membuat Rivaille muak dengan hitung-hitungan, pekerjaannya, dan dunia ini. Andai saja ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi wadah pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Dan benar, memang ada.

_Bugh!_

"Uhuk..." Seseorang berambut pirang menutup koran paginya dan langsung memeluk perut setelah mendapat pukulan bersahabat dari sosok Rivaille.

Persetan dengan pelajaran kelas dua sekolah dasar. Memang Rivaille peduli? Siapa suruh Erwin berada di sampingnya saat ia stress mengerjakan tugas?

Hari ini, hari Sabtu, hari yang biasanya menjadi hari indah untuk sosok Rivaille yang sedikit bisa bersantai karena esoknya ia libur berkerja, hari yang bisa dengan santainya menyanggakan kaki di kepala Eren yang sedang menggambar di atas meja, hari yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak seenak hari-hari yang dijalani Rivaille pada biasa-biasanya.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa sosok om-om pirang tetangganya benar-benar mengunjungi rumahnya sekedar mengajak Eren bermain bersama dengan Armin? Rivaille tak habis pikir, sepertinya dunia memang membencinya. Seakan-akan dunia berharap dirinya segera menghilang dari dunia ini alias mati.

"Kalau itu benar. Aku siap," gumam Rivaille muram, suaranya hampir sama seperti bisikan. Dan oh, mungkin jika beberapa di antara tetangganya mendengar ucapan sang _raven _akan langsung mengambil arti yang lain, alias ambigu gitu.

"Hah? Siap apa?" Benar, 'kan. Erwin langsung bertanya dengan watados, tak tanggung-tanggung langsung bertanya di bagian akhir dari yang Rivaille ucapkan.

"Tidak." Acuh tak acuh, Rivaille kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, entah kenapa Rivaille langsung _bad mood _setelah telinganya tak sengaja mendengar ucapan anaknya sendiri

"Armin, apa Ayahmu merokok?"

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang dapat didengar Rivaille tak jauh dari hadapannya, hanya beda satu ubin dari sang anak kok. Tak lupa dengan suara anak yang sangat terang-terangan bertanya pada teman pirangnya.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?" Armin membalas tanya. Di tangan anak sepuluh tahun itu memegang buku berat yang beberapa halaman sudah terbuka di hadapannya.

"Aku iri padamu. Ayahku selalu merokok, padahal rokok itu berbahaya," jawab Eren lesu. Tangan kecilnya mengambil beberapa pensil warna di atas meja, lalu menggambar apapun di kertas putih lebar yang dibuat khusus menggambar.

Armin menjatuhkan rambut-rambut pirangnya di atas meja, sekedar menoleh pada Eren. Dan Rivaille bersumpah akan membuat seseorang di sampingnya, Erwin, merasakan bagaimana ditendang dengan _fabulous falcon kick_ setelah ini karena mata biru sang anak seakan-akan menunjukan rasa perihatin yang tinggi.

"Kau 'kan tahu, Eren. Jika rokok itu berbahaya." Armin menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali pada buku-buku tebal kesukaannya. Buku dengan kumpulan puisi-puisi indah. Dan kini bocah pirang itu sedang membaca puisi "_My Father_" karangan Yehuda Amichai. Rivaille menatap sanksi pada Erwin.

"Aku tahu itu, bukannya Kau yang memberitahuku, Armin?" Eren menatap bosan ke arah hasil coretan tangannya. Kakinya yang semula dilipat langsung diregangkan. Kedua tangan Eren menyentuh ubin, dan matanya menatap langit-langit.

Oh...

Sekarang Rivaille tahu siapa yang membuat Eren berubah seperti ini.

Sepertinya kalau tak salah saat ia berjalan-jalan bersama Eren ke pusat kota, matanya menemukan toko bagus yang menjual peralatan berujung lancip seperti pisau daging, _cutter_, bahkan ada juga _chainsaw_. Apa menurut Eren benda itu bagus untuk membunuh Erwin dan Armin?

Sebisa mungkin, Rivaille mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha agar melakukan segala-galanya dengan otak nalar, dan tidak menggunakan emosi. Ia masih sayang anak, masih sayang uang, dan masih sayang imej.

Tapi kemudian Rivaille berpikir ia benar-benar harus berlangganan pada penjual benda tajam seperti itu, iya, dia harus membeli beberapa benda yang sangat tajam. Kenapa? Karena saat ini, dengan sangat menyebalkan, Erwin menyombongkan diri di hadapannya.

"Kau dengar itu, Rivaille?" Erwin segera berdiri dan menghampiri Armin. Dengan senyuman ramah yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampan itu, Erwin menatap anaknya lekat. Lalu kedua tangan pria itu dilebarkan, seolah-olah memberikan pesan kepada Armin, seperti: "_Come to Papa._" Yang benar saja langsung dijawab dengan gerakan _slow motion _tabrakan sang anak yang memeluk Erwin. Kemudian dengan tak kalah dramatisnya Erwin mengangkat anaknya, dan menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih. Tak lupa dengan ciuman di pipi sang anak.

Tepat setelah itu, seketika Rivaille dapat mendengar musik India menggema di gendang telinganya.

Berlebihan ya? Memang.

Tapi Rivaille hanya melengos tak peduli.

"Aku adalah Ayah yang lebih baik dari pada dirimu, Rivaille." Erwin menepuk pelan pucuk pirang di dekapannya, lalu mencium ubun-ubun Armin sekedar menghirup aroma segar di sana atau memang mencoba menunjukan rasa kasih sayang ayah pada anak. Kemudian manik biru sang bapak menatap Rivaille bangga, dan oh, tolong hidungnya bisa santai sedikit? Tidak usah kembang-kempis juga, 'kan?

"Seharusnya Kau berhenti merokok agar anakmu juga sayang padamu. Aku perhatikan, Eren selalu menjaga jarak darimu karena bau tubuhmu seperti produk mematikan itu," nasihat Erwin. Tangan pria itu mengelus pelan pipi Armin. "Kau tahu? Perokok pasif berakibat lebih berbahaya dari pada perokok aktif, aku tahu apa sebab Eren selalu menjauhimu pada saat merokok. Haaah," tambah Erwin dengan diakhiri hembusan napas lelah. Mata pria itu teralih pada manik biru anaknya. Lalu ciuman hangat pun diberikan Erwin pada dahi sang bocah pirang.

"Siapa juga ayah yang rela melihat anaknya mati diusia muda hanya karena terkena penyakit jantung? Padahal anak itu tidak merokok. Kau harus tahu Rivaille, pemerintah membiarkan produk itu beredar di negara ini secara ilegal maupun legal karena membantu mengurangi populasi penduduk, seharusnya pemerintah yang berterima kasih pada perusahaan itu karena tangan mereka tak perlu harus kotor untuk mengurangin jumlah manusia di negara ini. Dan Kau, yang sudah pasti mengetahuinya hanya apatis saja." Pria yang lebih tinggi di sana mencubit hidung kecil anaknya gemas, dan kemudian melumat habis bibir Armin sampai bocah itu sendiri kehabisan napas.

Oh... cari kesempatan ya, Om?

Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri hanya menatap bocah _brunette _yang sedang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Erwin.

Rivaille terdiam sebentar. Mata tajamnya menatap Eren lalu beralih menatap Erwin. Dan kemudian menjawab nasihat Erwin dengan getaran sinis di suaranya. "Begitu, ya?" Rivaille tidak terlalu suka dinasihati walau itu benar sekalipun.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Manik kelabu itu terlihat senang saat melihat tatapan-tatapan dua bocah kecil sepuluh tahun yang tadinya terlihat sangat senang tiba-tiba kini merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa sampai membuat tubuh kecil mereka bergetar tremor—dan juga saling berpelukan, setelah melihat seonggok daging tergeletak lemah di ujung ruangan dengan darah yang menggenang.

Tapi tenang, itu masih hidup kok.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Satu hari. Dua hari. Tiga hari. Angka. Angka. Dan angka. Sklera mata tersebut lama-kelamaan sudah tidak menunjukan putihnya lagi, kini tergantikan dengan warna merah. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya Rivaille bekerja di depan laptop tanpa istirahat.

Kini ia sedang stress. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa stressnya. Biasanya ia menggunakan rokok sebagai penghilang stress, tetapi mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia hanya bisa merelakan dan bersabar.

Tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi, ia termasuk seorang pecandu. Rivaille ingat terakhir kali ia tidak merokok dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, tetangganya yang tidak terlalu ia sukai, Nile dan anaknya Jean, menjadi sasaran empuk pelemparan piring terbang saat kedua insan bapak anak itu berusaha mempamerkan motor barunya kepada Rivaille yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor, dan juga ke tetangganya yang lain. Atau juga tentang tetangganya Erwin yang harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah positif menjadi korban penyiksaan oleh Rivaille. Dan ia juga tak akan pernah lupa rumah tetangganya Hanji harus diperbaiki karena beberapa di antaranya rusak akibat amukan Rivaille yang sedang _bad mood_ diganggu oleh Mikasa. Yah... sebenarnya untuk mencegah itu semua bisa saja Rivaille membeli rokok baru, tetapi _supermarket _jauh dan ia sedang belajar menghemat. Minimal sebulan ia bisa membeli satu bungkus rokok.

Hari ini adalah batas dari semaksimal mungkin ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak merokok. Ia ingin mencoba menghisap benda itu lagi.

Berdiri dari tempat asalnya, Rivaille mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Bertujuan untuk mencari helai _brunette _yang mungkin kini berada di bawah meja, di bawah kursi, di dekat dapur, di dekat televisi atau mungkin berada di dalam mesin cuci. Eren adalah tipe anak yang aktif, tidak bergerak sedikit saja sudah membuat anak itu merasa bosan bukan main.

"Eren," suara alto memecahkan keadaan hening yang melanda. Dengan gantengnya Rivaille menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap yang dipanggil menyahut.

Hening. Tak ada balasan.

Sedikit heran, tak biasa-biasanya Eren tidak membalas panggilannya. Kemana anak itu? Mungkin itu yang terpikir oleh Rivaille sekarang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjamah seluruh ruangan yang ada. Tak lupa dengan kepala tertunduk tenang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti nenek-nenek yang mencari giginya.

Rivaille mulai memeriksa. Dimulai dari kamar. Saat sampai, tangannya langsung menekan saklar agar lampu menyala. Tapi saat mengedarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia tak menemukannya, Eren tak ada di dalam kamar.

Menghela napas, ruangan ini tidak cukup kecil untuk mencari bocah bau kencur seperti Eren yang bisa saja terjebak di dalam lemari meja di ruang keluarga. Tapi lagi-lagi Rivaille tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren.

Di dapur. Tak ada.

Di kamar mandi. Tak ada.

Di keranjang pakaian. Tak ada.

Di dalam mesin cuci. Tak ada.

Di dalam lanci. Tak ada.

Di dalam tong sampah—ok, cukup.

Yang jelas, sekarang Eren pergi entah kemana.

Dan di sinlah mental seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi anaknya memancar. Walau di balik mimik datar yang seolah-olah mengatakan "mau-itu-anak-diculik-kuda-atau-di-_rape_-sekalian-memang-gue-pikirin", tetapi terselip kilatan rasa khawatir di balik manik keabuan tersebut. Ia takut, ia khawatir, jujur ia merasa gelisah. Takut jika anaknya benar-benar di-_rape _kuda, khawatir Eren akan hamil, dan gelisah kalau diumurnya yang masih sangat muda sudah menggendong cucu.

Rivaille baru menyadarinya, kalau pemikirannya terlalu jauh. Eren masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan yang terpenting ia lupa kalau jenis kelamin Eren positif lelaki tulen tanpa rekayasa atau campur tangan pihak lain.

Baru saja Rivaille ingin melanjutkan pencariannya, kakinya sudah terlanjur tersandung sesuatu, tapi itu tidak berhasil membuat seorang yang memiliki tinggi badan satu meter lebih enam puluh sentimeter tersebut jatuh dengan tampan dan _elegant_-nya. Kalau jatuh, nanti bisa-bisa gantengnya hilang.

"Eren?" Kaget dicampur rasa lega berada di setiap ucapan Rivaille.

Rupanya ia tak perlu membunuh populasi kuda di tempatnya demi menyelamatkan Eren, atau dari yang termudah untuk segera menendang pintu rumah keluarga Dawk demi mengecek apakah anaknya diculik di sana. Kini sosok bocah yang dicarinya tersebut sedang tidur dengan enaknya di lantai dingin.

Ya.

Lantai. Yang mungkin sedikit kotor dan penuh dengan bakteri jahat.

Dingin. Yang akan berpotensi membuat Eren sakit.

Ok. Rivaille butuh alat kebersihan dan selimut hangat sekarang.

"Ngh..." Tak perlu menendang sang anak agar terbangun, rupanya bocah itu sudah tersadar dahulu.

Rivaille menunggu dengan bersedekap dan menatap tajam seperti ingin membunuh pada sang anak yang seakan-akan anaknya sendiri adalah bos botak plontos berwibawa dinaungan perusahaan tempatnya berkerja yang menyebalkan.

Setelah merasa setengah sadar, Eren mendudukan dirinya di lantai, matanya sedikit sayu seperti orang bangun tidur pada biasanya. Tapi saat menyadari kehadiran sang Ayah, Eren langsung mencoba bertanya, "Ada apa, Pa?" Kedua punggung tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk mengucek kedua mata beriris zamrud.

"Eren," menggantung kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau taruh di mana rokok milik, err, Papa?" tanya Rivaille yang sedikit enggan mengucapkan kata "papa" sebagai pengganti nama aslinya. Yah, Rivaille masih sulit mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah padahal ia sudah merawat Eren selama bertahun-tahun.

Eren berdiri sempurna, mendongakan wajahnya dan menunjukan mimik bak anak anjing yang merasa kebingungan. Selanjutnya ekspresi kebingungan itupun digantikan dengan cengiran kekanakan mengembang di paras manisnya.

"Rahasia!" jawab Eren mantap, ditambah dengan anggukan kepala.

Dahi Rivaille sedikit berkedut. "Kenapa?"

"Eren tidak mau Papa—"

"Ok. _Stop_," Rivaille langsung menyela ucapan Eren, karena ia tahu apa selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan sang bocah. Lelah rasanya harus mendengar penjelasan panjang mengenai rokok, mengenai dampak, mengenai kandungan, mengenai inilah, mengenai itulah. Memangnya Rivaille amnesia ya?

Rivaille sedikit berjongkok agar tinggi badannya bisa menyamai tinggi Eren. Manik kelabunya menatap sang anak tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin bergontokan saja.

"Papa jangan tatap Eren seperti itu. Eren takut," ucap Eren ragu-ragu, kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan matanya menatap nanar sosok Rivaille. Benar-benar kelewatan manis, kepingin benar Rivaille membuat kombinasi gaun _lolita _dan _nekomimi_ pada Eren anaknya sendiri.

"Sekarang tatapan Papa mirip Om Erwin." Eren semakin takut-takut menatap Ayah-nya sendiri.

Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Rivaille membuat wajahnya seperti tetangganya itu? Seperti om-om pedofil yang menemukan mangsa berupa anak kecil manis semacam Eren. Untungnya hanya Rivaille dan Eren sendiri yang melihatnya, secepat mungkin Rivaille membuat wajahnya kembali normal, datar bagaikan dinding rumahnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille, "kembalikan rokok Papa. Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat berikan sekarang atau rumput tinggi menunggu untuk dipangkas oleh tangan-tangan kecilmu itu," ancam Rivaille yang kelewatan kejam sama anaknya sendiri.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Eren hanya tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah hanya memangkas rumput tinggi! Eren sering melakukan itu, Pa!" Rivaille lupa jika kesehari-harian Eren bagaikan babu gratis untuk membersihkan rumah dan halaman yang dipenuhi rerumputan tinggi. Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri hanya bisa mengangkat satu kaki dan menikmati _black tea_ kesukaannya sembari melihat pekerjaan Eren. Peduli apa memangnya? Rivaille akan turun tangan jika Eren sedang sakit atau terluka saja.

Tapi Rivaille memberikan tugas seperti itu bukan dalam arti ayah yang kejam loh ya, hanya ingin mengajarkan anaknya hidup mandiri. Bagaimana jika besar nanti Eren tak bisa apa-apa? Bagaimana nanti dia akan mengurus suaminya—maksudnya istrinya yang misalkan tidak bisa berkerja berarti nanti? Tapi Rivaille sendiri juga tak sudi hati memberikan anaknya pada siapapun juga sih, pemikirannya awalnya sudah ia lupakan.

"Eren." Suara Rivaille semakin dalam, terdengar mengerikan untuk bocah layaknya Eren. Tuh, buktinya Eren langsung merinding.

"Kau tak punya hak apa-apa untuk mencegah Papa merokok," imbuh Rivaille kejam. Maniknya semakin terlihat mengerikan saat Eren tatap.

"Eren 'kan anak Papa..." Eren menaikan kedua ujung alis dekat pangkal hidungnya sedangkan kedua ujung lainnya yang berdekatan dengan pelipis ia biarkan di bawah, sekejap terlihat seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan pada majikannya.

"Tapi, Eren—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eren langsung menambahkan.

"bukan anak Papa? Eren tahu kok. Eren tahu kalau Papa mengadopsi Eren dari panti asuhan, karena kedua orang tua Eren yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggalkan Eren saat berumur enam tahun."

Nah, loh, kenapa jadi begini?

Rivaille terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan anaknya—atau lebih tepat anak angkatnya.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, mendongakan wajahnya mencoba menatap langsung mata kelabu tajam yang mengintimidasi itu. "Eren tahu kalau Papa menggunakan Eren untuk mengelabui perempuan-perempuan yang lengket banget sama Papa!" tambah Eren dengan nada bergetar.

"Eren, aku cuman minta rokok," jawab Rivaille acuh tak acuh.

"Papa tidak sayang Eren! Papa jahat!"

"Eren—"

"Jadi selama ini Papa tidak pernah sayang sama Eren, karena di sini peran Eren hanya sebagai tameng dari wanita-wanita itu?"

Rivaille menatap datar anaknya. Berpikir apa anak ini menggunakan teks dalam ucapannya atau tidak. Mengapa terdengar sangat mirip seperti sinetron? Dari masalah rokok mengapa sampai ke masalah status Eren yang sebenarnya bukan anak asli Rivaille?

"Papa sayang Eren, sangat sayang. Makanya cepat berikan rokok itu biar Papa semakin sayang sama Eren," rayuan macam apa itu. Rivaille ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena ucapan yang ia lemparkan sangat _out of character_. Semoga saja tidak ada tetangganya yang mendengar.

"Papa lebih sayang rokok!" bantah Eren cepat.

"Papa juga sayang Eren..." Lelah sungguh menghadapi anak macam Eren yang punya banyak akal untuk alasan, tambah-tambah sangat pandai berbicara.

"Bohong! Buktinya Papa lebih membutuhkan rokok dari pada Eren."

Ini ibu-nya ngidam apa ya? Kok anaknya bagus pake banget dalam membantah ucapannya? Sepertinya jika besar nanti, Eren bisa mengikuti kegiatan argumen dengan beberapa orang dewasa mengenai harga sembako yang memuncak. Atau mungkin sehabis ini Eren langsung dipanggil oleh sutradara ternama untuk dikontrak—dikontrak jadi pembantu maksudnya.

"Papa juga butuh Eren." Rivaille mengelus rambut coklat anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sampai-sampai matanya bisa menatap sepuluh helai kecoklatan terlepas indah dari teman-teman _brunette_ lainnya.

"—untuk menghindari wanita genit itu," tambah Eren cepat. Iris hijau itu terlihat berair sekarang.

"Bukan! Ayolah Eren, apa Kau perlu bukti kalau Papa tidak membenci kehadiranmu?" Rivaille menggunakan kalimat yang sedikit sama dengan kalimat menyerah, tapi Rivaille emoh disebut menyerah. Sedari tadi yang hanya dibicarakannya hanya rokok saja, tapi entah kenapa Eren bisa menyambung-nyambungkan masalah pada topik yang lain. Memangnya tidak lelah?

"Papa berhenti merokok dan beralih pada permen saja. Lebih baik Papa kecanduan permen dari pada penyakit menggrogoti tubuh Papa!" Eren langsung terlihat bahagia sekarang. Senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Air mata yang tadinya mau keluar seketika berhenti dan hanya membuat mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saja.

Tunggu sebentar. Beberapa menit sesudah Eren mengucapkan itu, Rivaille hanya terpaku oleh wajah anaknya.

Kok, Eren imut banget ya...

Rivaille terdiam menatap wajah Eren.

Satu menit. Tiga menit. Lima menit. Begitu lama sampai-sampai Eren melambaikan tangan di hadapan Rivaille bagaikan melambaikan tangan di depan kamera layaknya yang dilakukan seperti acara yang pernah Eren tonton beberapa bulan lalu.

"Pa?" tanya Eren bingung. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat bahagia kini tertutupi oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi ala bocah seumurannya.

Tidak menjawab, Rivaille lebih memilih diam.

Dan tunggu, apa itu merah-merah yang keluar dari hidung Rivaille?

"Papa mimisan ya?" Udah jelas jawabannya, malah masih nanya. Tangan kecil Eren mengambil kain di sampingnya, lalu mengelap hidung Rivaille sampai darahnya benar-benar sudah hilang.

Tapi sayangnya, malah tambah banyak.

"Papa sakit ya? Pa? Papa?!" Eren sedikit panik melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung sang papa ganteng.

Demi komplotan cabe-cabean Pak Shadis dan Bos Pixis—ahem, kenapa juga Rivaille harus mimisan hanya karena melihat wajah Eren yang manis seperti itu? Sekali lagi Rivaille berharap tak ada tetangganya yang melihat, bisa jatuh harga dirinya.

Rivaille kembali pada alam bawah sadarnya. "Baiklah. Papa tak akan merokok lagi," jawab Rivaille. Diambilnya saputangan di dalam saku kemeja, lalu menutup hidungnya agar berhenti mengeluarkan darah laknat seperti itu.

Eren nyengir bahagia.

"Tapi," tambah Rivaille. Dan Eren langsung memasang wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau bukan permen untuk menggantikan rokok?" tanya Rivaille. Andai tak ada saputangan yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya, mungkin Eren bisa melihat sedikit tarikan bibir ke atas yang Rivaille buat.

"Jadi apa dong, Pa? Papa boleh memakai apa aja asal jangan merokok lagi!" jawab Eren cepat, wajahnya masih tak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"...Baiklah..." Rivaille mencondongkan wajahnya. Disingkirkannya poni _brunette _dari dahi Eren. Dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di jidat sang anak.

Jari-jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut pipi anaknya, dan tumben kali ini Rivaille menatap Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu kemudian wajah Rivaille kembali mendekati wajah Eren.

"...Papa?" Eren bingung sendiri.

Dan di atas permukaan empuk berwarna merah yang seperti buah plum itu, Rivaille memberikan ciuman pertamanya di bibir Eren.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tentang pekerjaan Rivaille saya buat karena kepikiran tentang _**Haccha**-chan _yang pernah bercerita dengan saya mengenai menghitung uang seperti itu, dll. Agak lupa. Lalu mengenai piring terbang, itu karena status _Facebook _**_Haccha_**_-chan _tentang piring terbang, ehehehe. Dan juga di sini kelihatannya Rivaille seperti ayah yang jahat juga karena **_Haccha_**_-chan _bilang pada saya kalau dia adalah bunda yang jahat, dan katanya jika saya dan Dia bertemu, pasti saya diberikan tatapan seram, makanya saya bikin Rivaille memberikan tatapan kejam sama anak sendiri. Wakakakak, tolong jangan rajam saya. /sungkem.

Di sini Erwin kelihatannya pedo banget ya? Hahaha.

Dan saya tadinya ingin membuat bagian terakhir dengan adegan nganu-nganu Rivaille/_child_!Eren, tapi tidak tega, huehue.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review_?

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan**—


End file.
